Three Christmases
by AULOVE
Summary: An Everlark Holiday Secret Snowflake Prompt: A small drabble showing Katniss's three favorite Christmas Eve's. Set during the Growing Back together phase, in the Epilogue.


AN: Three Christmases written for a Secret Snowflake Prompt on tumblr. Merry Christmas everyone I hope you enjoy: Daisy3D I hope you made it through your finals okay. Muah!

PS none of the characters are mine they belong to SC

* * *

 **First Year After The war:**

It was raining outside. Katniss could hear the pitter patter of the heavy rain drops on the window sills. Peeta had chopped a tree dragged it inside, together they were they were celebrating a new holiday, Christmas Eve. They celebrated Christmas in District Twelve but never Christmas Eve.

This holiday intrigued her. Peeta was so instant on celebrating it and she loved seeing the joy that it brought to his face. Peeta wanted to make cookies, decorate a Gingerbread House, and leave milk and cookies for a fat man with a white beard he called Santa Clause.

Katniss could have been outside hunting but she opted to stay inside. The view inside was much better than what was on the outside. She sat on the stool watching Peeta bake. His arms rhythmically kneaded the dough. Peeta had incredible arms, well defined. The flexing of those of muscles made her mouth water.

She wiggled in her seat, rubbing her legs together to help the ache that was forming in her lower half. Lately she had been having urges, parts of her reacted viscerally to him. Things became damp and others tightened and hardened on her body. A soft blush touched her cheeks. Doctor Aurelius said it was a natural process, as her body awakened and blossomed for love. She gave Peeta a soft coy smile.

"We have done this before Real or Not Real?"

"What?"

"You, staring at me, while I work?"

Katniss lashes fluttered down recalling those days before the Quarter Quell when he brought her cheese buns. How she stared at his hands and his long blond lashes. "Real."

His smile was slow, but it made her heart flutter. Katniss wanted to drag him to the sofa and make out. Shyly Katniss asked "Do you want to sit in front of the fire place?"

"Maybe after I finish this."

Katniss smiled then nodded. This was exactly how she wanted to spend her Christmas Eve.

* * *

 **Five Years After The War:**

It was snowing softly outside. This Christmas Eve the fire in the fireplace gently warmed the room. Katniss awoke with a soft sigh. A smile playing on her lips as she stretched on the sofa. The smell of cheese buns penetrated the air. Her silver eyes focused on the jovially decorated Christmas tree in the corner. This year Peeta hung stockings he asked her mother to make for them. Her silver eyes searched for Peeta. Sitting up she coughed violently, her chest was heavy. Weakly she called out, "Peeta."

He did not answer, she immediately panicked when she did not see him.

Once more she called out "Peeta."

Her voice was rough to her ears. Katniss had bronchitis. Her ailment was complicated by the fact that she did not have a spleen. The potent dosage of antibiotics and antihistamines needed to cure her meant she could not take her anti-depression medication. Her fears and anxiety triggered her nightmares.

The only thing that eased her anxiety was Peeta. She needed her dandelion, her lover, her partner in life, "Peeta."

"Hey" Peeta answered carrying a tray that contained clear broth soup, cup of hot coco and cheese buns.

At the sight of him Katniss heart rate decreased. The things on the tray were the only thing Katniss could keep down. She sneezed several times.

Peeta gently put down the tray on the coffee table. He placed his hand on her forehead. "You are warm."

Katniss eyes soaked in his wavy blond hair. That rouge strand of hair that fell over his scar made her lips turn into a slight smile. She sounded pouty and childlike when she asked, "Peeta could you hold me?"

Peeta paused, gently touched her face right before he hugged her.

Her body instantly pooled into nothingness as she felt his strong arms wrap themselves around her. She pressed her nose to his neck breathing in his scent. Dill. Vanilla. Cinnamon. Rising dough combined his own musky scent always made her feel safe.

Home.

Peeta smelt of home.

Peeta tugged her down and together they stretched out on the couch. "Merry Christmas."

After a while Katniss said as she listened to his heart beat, "You're my favorite Christmas present."

Despite the bronchitis Katniss would not have wanted to spend Christmas Eve any other way.

* * *

 **Ten Years After the War:**

It was the worst snow storm in the history of district twelve. The white out conditions prevented people from traveling. Katniss snuggled next to Peeta on the couch. Another Christmas was nearly upon them. She placed her head in the crook of his neck. Ten years of celebrating Christmas Eve had slipped by so quickly. They had laughed, loved, fought and created life long memories on this day.

Currently they were counting down to midnight. Katniss yawned, the nap she had earlier helped, but she was just so tired now a days.

"You okay?" Peeta asked.

"Hmm." Katniss said as she brought the cup of hot coco to her lips.

"If you want to head upstairs I will understand."

"Nope Peeta, we are starting a tradition."

Peeta beamed. His hand came to rest on her enlarged stomach. He could feel his baby moving about in her womb. He leaned in and whispered to the baby. "Next year you'll open up one present, okay maybe two presents at Christmas time."

Katniss smiled to her self, she was scared of as every mother was upon carrying their first child. But Peeta made it all worth it. "Peeta we cannot spoil the baby like that."

Peeta chuckled "I am not making any promises."

Katniss shook her head. Their child was going o be indeed spoiled beyond belief. She still had three months to go but already the baby had a whole host of presents underneath the tree. "What am I going to do with you?"

Peeta wiggled his eyebrows wickedly, "I can think of a few things."

Katniss laughed, this by far was her favorite Christmas Eve.


End file.
